


Try And Wake Up Tomorrow

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priya and Rose meet David Bowie during his Diamond Dogs tour and things get heated very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lost Booking

The cab pulled up outside a hotel, the driver glanced into the rear view mirror and cleared his throat. His passenger, David Bowie, blinked open his eyes, looked out the window and fumbled around for his wallet.  
  
  
"Keep the change," he said, handing the driver some cash and stumbling out of the cab. It drove away and David entered the hotel, straightening himself up as best he could. He walked up to the reception desk, where he asked for his room key.  
  
  
"I'll just check your booking, sir," replied the receptionist, clicking away on the computer.  
  
  
"Could you hurry it along, please?" David urged him.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," replied the receptionist, "I can't find your name.. "  
  
  
"You what?" David winced, trying to understand what was going on, "so look again!"  The receptionist checked again, shaking his head slowly.  
  
  
"No.. I'm sorry.. " he said again, "I'm afraid we might have lost your booking."  
  
  
"Oh for.. " David grumbled, then he sighed heavily, "alright, just give me another room."  
  
  
"We're fully booked for the next week," replied the receptionist, blushing.  
  
  
"I want to see the manager," demanded the impatient rock star.  
  
  
"Of course, sir," the receptionist nodded, pressing a buzzer. Within moments, the hotel manager arrived and smiled at the man.  
  
  
"Mister Bowie!" he greeted the star happily, "what can I do for you tonight, sir?"  
  
  
"I just want to get some sleep," replied David, "apparently you've lost my booking."  The manager turned red.  
  
  
"You _lost_ his _booking?"_ he demanded of the receptionist, "how could you lose _that_ booking? Of all the bookings, how could you lose _that one?!"_  
  
  
David wandered over to a sofa in the hotel lobby while the two men argued and tried to work something out, his eyelids growing heavy as he lay down and passed out.


	2. Hotel Bowie

"Hey, wake up Priya," Rose spoke loudly to wake her sleeping friend, "we're here!" Priya opened her eyes and rubbed them, looking up at the hotel lights and smiling faintly.  
  
  
"At last!" Priya sighed, "we've been driving all day and night!"  
  
  
"Well now we can go in and get some real sleep," Rose pulled up in the car park, "in an actual bed!"  
  
  
They both got out of the car and went inside, their suitcases had wheels so were easily pulled along behind them. As they entered, they hesitated uncertainly because the reception desk seemed to be in a bit of disarray.  
  
  
"Sounds like they've lost someone's room," said Rose, "what do we do?"  
  
  
"I don't know," Priya looked around nervously but the hotel lobby was almost deserted at this time of the night.  
  
  
"Oh my gosh.. " Rose grabbed Priya's arm, "is that David Bowie?!" Priya rolled her eyes, but looked anyway and was surprised to actually see him laying there on a plush, red sofa.  
  
  
"It is!" Priya lifted her brows, "Rose, this is unbelivable!" They had traveled interstate to come and see his Diamond Dogs concert in a few days, they never imagined they'd be in the same hotel let alone within shouting distance of him.  
  
  
"Should we go over there?" asked Rose, "I mean, there's nobody else here.. "  
  
  
"Except that guy," Priya pointed to a large man, who wore dark sunglasses and was seated at a table. He was watching them casually, they picked him to be hotel security or perhaps David's personal security.  
  
  
"It can't hurt to try," said Rose, "what kind of idiot doesn't say hello to David Bowie?" Priya followed Rose, leaving their luggage behind as they approached the intoxicated star.  
  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you two ladies to stop right there," the man sitting at the table spoke firmly.  
  
  
"We're sorry," Rose apologized quickly, "we just wanted to say hi, we're not going to hurt him or anything." The man eyed them suspiciously.  
  
  
"Not a step closer," the man stood up, folding his arms adamantly. Rose sighed and Priya looked over at the desk.  
  
  
"Have they lost David's booking?" Priya asked.  
  
  
"It's Mr. Bowie to you," the man grumbled, "but yes and they're booked out."  
  
  
"Oh wow," Priya looked down at the snoozing rock star, "that's seriously unprofessional."  
  
  
"Hey, he could take our room!" Rose offered, "we won't mind, right Priya?"  
  
  
"Of course not," Priya felt stupid for not thinking of it herself, "so how about it, sir?"  
  
  
"The name's Winston," replied the man, "I'm afraid it's up to the hotel manager, though. Not me."  
  
  
"I don't think he'll object," Rose mused, "he's embarrassed enough as it is, I think."  
  
  
"I agree," Priya nodded, "so go on, wake him up already. Poor baby looks exhausted.. "  
  
  
"Actually," Winston informed them, "he's intoxicated."  
  
  
"He's drunk?" Rose smiled a little, "someone had a better night than us then.. "  
  
  
"You can wake drunk people up," Priya urged Winston, "come on, you're supposed to be in charge of keeping him safe. A hotel lobby isn't the safest place for him right now, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
  
"Yes, but.. " Winston faltered.  
  
  
"We've offered our room," Rose insisted, "so wake him up.. "  Winston slowly knelt down beside the sofa, nudging David awake.  
  
  
"Hm? Uh? Is my room ready?" David mumbled softly, sitting up and holding his head as the room began to spin out of control.  
  
  
"He's _so cute,"_ giggled Rose.  
  
  
"Shh!" Priya scolded her gently, "can't you see he's a mess?"  
  
  
"It's ready now, sir," Winston replied in a clear voice, "come along.. "  David stood up, he was unsteady on his feet so Winston let him hold onto his arm.  
  
  
"Lean on me, sir," Winston told him calmly, looking to the two women, "let the hotel manager know what's going on."  
  
  
"Who're you?" David was now staring curiously at Winston.  
  
  
"I-I'm your personal security," Winston stammered.  
  
  
"You are?" David frowned, puzzled, "where's Evan?"  
  
  
"Um, he.. He's sick," Winston replied uneasily. Rose and Priya glanced at each other, this didn't sound right at all.  
  
  
"Tummy troubles again?" David asked, relaxing somewhat.  
  
  
"Yes," Winston nodded.  
  
  
"Ah, he should really get that seen to," David sounded slightly amused, his words slurring a little as he spoke.  
  
  
Rose walked over to reception and told them what was happening, the manager was a little wary at first but eventually gave them the keys to the room. Winston followed them to the hotel room, where they showed him in and sent David straight to the bedroom. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, Winston turned to the women and fidgeted with his fingers nervously.  
  
  
"You're not really his personal security, are you?" asked Rose.  
  
  
"No," replied Winston, "I was here when he showed up, he must have given them the slip or something.. I haven't seen anyone else go anywhere near the guy all night."  
  
  
"So you took it upon yourself to protect him?" asked Priya, "that's so sweet!"  
  
  
"Yeah," Rose agreed, "thank you so much for that, Winston!"  
  
  
"The question is," Winston rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "where are you two going to sleep tonight?"


	3. Sleeping Arrangements

"I hadn't thought that far ahead," Rose admitted, looking to Priya, "what do we do now?"  Priya shrugged.  
  
  
"Perhaps we could sleep in here, too?" Priya suggested, "then if we explain things when he wakes up, maybe he won't call the police on us.. "  
  
  
"It's risky," Rose wasn't sure, "but we don't have much of a choice." Winston headed for the door.  
  
  
"Well, best of luck to you ladies," Winston bid them goodnight, "I'll come back tomorrow and see how things are going, alright?"  
  
  
"Alright," Rose nodded, "thanks again.. "  
  
  
"Goodnight Winston!" Priya called as he left, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
"Oh my God," Rose suddenly sat down as if her legs had given way, "we're in David Bowie's _hotel room!"_ Priya felt just as excited and nervous, but she couldn't help worrying how he might react tomorrow morning.  
  
  
"Hey, get the camera!" Rose stood up.  
  
  
"What? No, Rose, leave him alone!" Priya followed her to David's bedroom doorway.  
  
  
"I just want to get a photo of him and me," Rose explained.  
  
  
"Are you serious right now?" demanded Priya, "the man is unconscious! It's not right!" Rose sighed in frustration, reluctantly deciding not to go ahead with the idea.  
  
  
"Since when did you turn into a wet blanket?" Rose muttered, wandering off to the second bedroom and shutting the door.  
  
  
"Looks like I get the sofa then," Priya frowned, but she was happy that David was somewhere safe for the night and so wasn't too annoyed about where she had to sleep.  
  
  
"Mmm, come to bed, babe.. " David talked in his sleep.  
  
  
Priya knew he was only reacting to the sound of her voice, so she crept away quietly and tried to get comfortable on the sofa. But it was no use, the sofa felt like it was made of bricks. Priya stood up and paced for a while, pausing just outside of David's bedroom. Looking in, she figured that he was quite slender and there was plenty of room left for her. If she was careful, she could probably curl up just next to him without disturbing the sleeping star. She was hesitant about invading his personal space, everything in her head screamed at her to just go back to the sofa but she honestly did not see herself getting any sleep upon it.  
  
  
Priya padded over to the bed and gently lay down, right up close to the edge so as not to wake him. Nothing happened and she relaxed, turning around slowly to face him and smile sadly at him. Her heart thumping, Priya dared to reach out and stroke his hair softly. She thought that she'd barely touched it at all, but he shifted and draped an arm over her. Priya's eyes grew wide and she froze, tensing up as he pulled her closer as if seeking some sort of comfort. It was awkward, but he did not say a word and she slowly looked at his eyes.  
  
  
They were still closed, his breathing was deep and even; he was fast asleep. But now she was trapped in his embrace, what would he say come sunrise!?  
  



	4. Caught Out

Priya wasn't sure what time she had finally fallen asleep, but she was woken with a start by Rose poking her ribs.  
  
  
"So it's immoral to take a photo of him when's passed out but you're all for sleeping in his bed without his consent," Rose hissed quietly, looking at Priya in surprise, "what the _fuck_ , Priya?!" Priya felt David moving and realized with shock that she had her arms around him, when had _that_ happened?  
  
  
"I can explain," Priya whispered, "I mean, have you sat on that sofa? It's like a rock!"  
  
  
"Coco?" David furrowed his brow, eyes still closed and they both fell silent; hoping he'd settle back into sleep. David's eyes slowly opened, he sat up and groaned in pain as his head throbbed in protest at being poisoned with alcohol last night.  
  
  
"Aww, sweet pea," Priya instantly rubbed his back without even thinking about it.  
  
  
He was so thin that he felt hard and stiff, somehow not quite human at all. Rose got nervous and shifted away towards the door, certain he was going to demand what they were doing in his room.  
  
  
"Can I get you a hot coffee?" Priya offered.  
  
  
"Please.. " David nodded gently, "make it strong and black.. "  
  
  
Priya got up off the bed and hurried off to make him the coffee, Rose stayed where she was and watched David as he sat on the edge of the bed; his head in his hands. He looked so downhearted and depressed, nothing like what she'd seen in papers and on television. Which wasn't much, he was a very shy and secretive man; almost never giving interviews and avoiding the press if he could.  
  
  
"Rough night?" Rose ventured. David startled, his heart thumping as he looked around at her.  
  
  
"There's two of you?" David mumbled, rubbing his face with his palms, " _oohh_ , I must have been really _smashed_.. " He couldn't remember a thing about them. Rose blushed suddenly, realizing he was mistaking them both for a couple of groupies he'd slept with last night. Well, she wasn't about to correct him..  
  
  
"I'm surprised I can still walk," Rose lowered her voice. David smiled at her faintly, then Priya walked in and handed him his coffee. He drank it quickly, not caring about how hot it was but it wasn't scalding.  
  
  
"Thank you," David said softly.  
  
  
"You should take a nice, hot shower," Priya told him, "it'll help with your headache."  
  
  
"So will these," David took some pills out of his pocket.  
  
  
"Aspirin?" Priya wondered out loud. David laughed gently, shaking his head slowly.  
  
  
"Sure, why not?" he humored her.  
  
  
Priya furrowed her brow, something told her those pills were illegal drugs and not painkillers at all. David gulped down the pills and stood up, shedding his clothing without a second thought and wandering out into the bathroom to take that shower. He was of the belief that he'd just spent the night with not one but two lovers, so he decided that perhaps a shower was not such bad advice afterall.  
  
  
"Oh my God!" giggled Rose, "did you see the size of that thing?!"  
  
  
"It's not funny, Rose!" Priya frowned, although there was a red tint to her cheeks at seeing him nude regardless of how she felt right now, "we should tell him the truth."  
  
  
"Oh what for?!" Rose demanded, "this is so much better than the truth!"  
  
  
Priya and Rose were best friends, but their deepness varied as far as being fans went. Rose was more in love with the fame and the big star side of things, whereas Priya enjoyed the lyrics, the music and of course, the man himself. To have seen him this close up made her realize just how badly he was treating himself, pushing his body to the brink and teetering on the edge of the abyss. It frightened her to the core, her hands trembled as she sat there in shock. She had touched him and felt almost nothing more than bones, it was a serious wake up call and it bothered her that Rose just didn't seem to get it. Was the entire planet blinded to this? Was she the only one who saw it?  
  
  
"You talked to him like he was a _child_ , Priya," Rose scolded her quietly, "what's with that?"  
  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Priya snapped back, "I just.. I felt.. " Priya trailed off, she wasn't sure what she felt. Pity? Sympathy? Perhaps empathy..


	5. Hot And Cold Shower

"Come on, let's get in the shower!" Rose encouraged Priya.  
  
  
"Are you _kidding me?!"_ Priya raised her voice.  
  
  
"Shh!" Rose quieted her, "he'll be totally expecting it, come on.. You don't want to disappoint him, do you?"  
  
  
"Well.. No.. " Priya was torn.  
  
  
"So let's go!" Rose hurried out of the room, stripping off her clothes as she went.  
  
  
Priya followed her, slowly stripping off as well but not so sure about him expecting them to join him. Rose pushed open the door and looked him over, hungry eyes trailing to his exposed ass as his back was turned to them.  
  
  
"Room for two more, babe?" Rose spoke over the sound of the rushing hot water. David turned around and leaned back against the wall lazily, watching them with casual interest.  
  
  
"What kept you, luv?" he smiled at Rose, blatantly checking her out.  
  
  
Rose glanced at Priya as if to say _'I told you so'_ and got into the shower stall with David, embracing with him instantly and making out with him. Priya watched them uneasily, wanting nothing more than to feel those large hands cupping her breasts but at the same time she just couldn't bring herself to approach the shower. Rose felt his hands on her ass and she giggled against his lips, rubbing her breasts into his chest firmly and enjoying his soft moans of desire.  
  
  
Priya found the moans erotic and felt aroused by them too, but she hung back because she was a little more timid than her friend. Rose was only interested in getting his sizeable cock inside of her, but it was mostly for bragging rights. David wasn't particularly fussed about her reasons for being there, sex was simply sex to him and it meant nothing more. Rose hitched her leg around his waist, feeling his cock rubbing against her wet folds and thrusting her hips to glide along his length. His muffled groans into her mouth spurred her on, using her hand to guide him into her and moaning against his lips as he pushed into her with a slow thrust. David held onto her firmly, thrusting into her hard and Rose panted with arousal.  
  
  
 _"Oohh, yesss!"_ Rose cried out, keeping him pressed tightly against her body, "harder!"  
  
  
 _"Uhh.. "_ David lowered his head, kissing her throat and she bit softly at his shoulder as her body shook violently into orgasm.  
  
  
Her inner walls pulsed and massaged around his cock, his hot breath came out in bursts as he sped up his thrusts and uttered a growling moan; coming suddenly and filling her repeatedly with his surrendered spurts of release. Breathing heavily, they kissed for a long time and came down slowly. Parting from him, Rose washed herself off while he gazed at her sedately; stroking his cock absently. Rose was amazed that it remained semi-erect, his stamina was really something but her knees were weak and she reluctantly got out of the shower.  
  



	6. A Change Of Heart

Priya was no longer standing near the doorway, she had returned to the bedroom and was too embarrassed to return in case she interrupted them. Rose dried and dressed herself, then she went into the bedroom and looked at Priya curiously.  
  
  
"Get in there!" Rose urged her, "it's one Hell of a fucking ride, Priya.. Go on!"  
  
  
"I can't!" Priya replied.  
  
  
"I'll never understand you," shrugged Rose, "anyway, I'm going down to see Winston and let him know everything's alright up here. See you later?"  
  
  
Priya nodded and Rose left, closing the door behind her.  
  
  
After a while, the bedroom door opened again and Priya looked up quickly, David stood there with a cigarette and a curious expression upon his thin features.  
  
  
"Showers really don't do it for me," Priya said hurriedly.  
  
  
He seemed to accept the explanation and relaxed, taking another silent drag of his cigarette and watching her intently. If she had to be brutally honest, his drug abused body kind of frightened her when she saw it naked. He was a beautiful man, of that she was convinced but the way he treated himself was less than anyone deserved. Priya adored his genuine smile, the softness of his voice and the beautifully written lyrics of his songs.  
  
  
"What's your name?" David asked her after several moments had passed.  
  
  
"Priya," she replied, meeting his gaze and feeling her heart flutter when she looked into his amazing eyes.  
  
  
He smiled at her and her heart leapt into her throat, making her eyes sting with unshed tears. He noticed immediately and straightened up, a puzzled expression crossing his concerned features.  
  
  
"Y-You're free to go," he reassured her, "I'm not making you stay, alright?" Priya nodded and laughed nervously, wiping at her eyes.  
  
  
"It's not that," she said softly, "I.. I'd like to get to know you is all.. "  
  
  
David put out his cigarette, then sat beside her on the bed and she was somehow thankful of the towel around his waist; but it did nothing to hide his visible ribs and abnormally flat stomach.  
  
  
"No you don't, honey," David told her quietly. Priya put her hand upon his shoulder, did he really think so little of himself?  
  
  
"But I really do," Priya insisted, "I want to know you better than what the press has to say."  
  
  
His shoulder felt so fragile, like it could easily snap if she even squeezed it just a little. Priya frowned at the thought, he was almost like a bird. David was silent for a while and Priya rubbed his back some more, relieving some of his tension.  
  
  
_"Hmm,_ I like that.. " he breathed softly, closing his eyes and relaxing. The shower had definitely softened some of the knots in his stressed body, so Priya found it slightly easier to massage them out completely.  
  
  
_"Ohh, God.. "_ David moaned and arched his back, Priya blushed hard as a soft whimper escaped her lips before she had a chance to suppress it. His eyes opened and he turned his head, she felt drawn to him and leaned close to brush her lips against his. David cupped the back of her head and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Priya sighed and melted into his touch, responding favorably and making out with him passionately.  
  
  
She would normally have felt very awkward in such a situation as this, because she hadn't bothered to put her clothes back on but he made her feel so comfortable. Because she knew he'd seen just about everything anyway, so there wasn't a great deal of shame to be felt and she decided that she liked him looking at her with those lust filled eyes of desire. Priya lost her resolve and placed her hands upon his narrow chest, thumbing his tiny nipples. David squirmed a little, moaning into the kiss and arousing Priya. She felt a rush of wanting warm up her entire body, particularly right between her legs. His other hand came to rest on her thigh, smoothly gliding up towards her heat.  
  
  
Priya did not discourage him and she parted her thighs, allowing his fingertips to lightly brush against her moistening folds. Her hips bucked involuntarily when his probing fingers located her sweet spot, eliciting an urgent moan from her. Priya felt him draw back, breaking the kiss and she gasped softly as he gazed at her eyes heatedly; then he went down on her. Priya arched her back as she felt him softly tonguing her hot, wet sex; she cried out in pleasure and grasped the sheets tightly.  
  
  
David hummed in arousal, slipping two fingers inside of her and curling them just so; making her lose all sense for a few moments and she became vaguely aware of a tiny trickle of drool at one corner of her moaning lips. She panted noisily, his sensual hands roaming now over her body as he tongue fucked her expertly into orgasm. Her body felt as though it no longer belonged to her, it was out of control and she called out his name; her knuckles turning white as she gripped the sheets much too tightly; as if to anchor herself to the bed. When she was gasping for air, his fingers slowly fucked her some more until she came down enough to stop being so vocal. Her gaze focused and she noticed he'd come up to lay alongside her on the pillows, an expression of concern upon his face once more.  
  
  
"Alright?" he asked her softly.  
  
  
"Yeah.. " Priya reassured him, blushing hotly, "I-I.. _Ohh_.. " Her eyes closed as he slowly slipped his fingers out of her, then she watched him as he put them into his mouth and David moaned as he tasted her.  
  
  
_"Oh God,"_ Priya couldn't look away, "I _need_ you.. "


	7. Soul Love

David needed no further prompting, he wriggled out of his towel and poised himself over her, guiding himself into her waiting entrance and thrusting his hips. Priya felt his cock fill her completely, she whined at his size and moaned when he squeezed her ass. His head lowered, sucking and licking at her breasts while her hands played with and pulled at his hair. His breathing got heavier as he began to thrust harder, a little faster and Priya wrapped both her legs around his small waist; matching his thrusts with her own. David moved his lips to her ear, Priya's eyes rolled in ecstasy as she heard his throaty moans and felt his breaths exploding against her hair.  
  
  
_"Huhh.. Ah!"_ David lost control and came with a surprised cry of release, moaning long and low into her ear.  
  
  
Priya whimpered and called his name over and over, shuddering into orgasm a second time and gripping his body tightly pressed against her own. Their chests heaved together, eyes closed and lips seeking found each other; making out heatedly until they came down. Collapsing alongside one another, they cuddled up under the blankets and rested for a solid half an hour; just breathing and gazing into one another's eyes in the silence of the bedroom.

Sometimes, when Priya caught a glimpse of David on the news or in a magazine, he looked lost and lonely. She felt like she wanted to reach into the image and hold him close, tell him it was going to be okay and let him just dump all of his problems onto her shoulders. Right now, in the quiet moment they were sharing together, he didn't look at all depressed or sad. She snuggled into him and dozed off, feeling his wiry embrace pull her closer to his thin frame.  
  
  
David felt content and satisfied, not just with the sex but with her company as well. She was different than most women he often woke up to, but he did feel slightly guilty that he'd gotten his own way and she hadn't had the chance to have a proper discussion with him; like she'd wanted to. David slowly got out of the bed after a while, once Priya was sound asleep and he walked to the living room. The hotel room was almost like a small flat, with a kitchen and a bathroom; as well as a laundry. He wandered off to the bathroom, did a few lines of cocaine and then went to sit on the sofa and spaced out for a while.  
  
  
When Priya next awoke, she put on her clothes and ventured out of the bedroom curiously to find out where David had gone. He was over by the window, staring out of it with that hopelessly lost and alone distant look in his eyes. Suddenly, the hotel door opened and several people walked in. Priya quickly got out of their way and was led out of the room by a woman, but she grabbed the woman's arm before she could shut the door on her.  
  
  
"Please," Priya insisted. The woman looked at her and Priya watched some of the other people urging David to get his clothes on, apparently his car was waiting downstairs for him.  
  
  
"You've got to help him!" Priya pleaded with the woman.  
  
  
"Hey," the woman hugged her as Priya began to sob, "what's the matter?"  
  
  
"You've got to get him away from the drugs," Priya whispered, "please, please.. Please, he's dying, can't you see it?!"  
  
  
"Shh.. " the woman hushed her, stroking her hair, "now you listen to me, alright?"  She pulled Priya back a little and locked eyes with her.  
  
  
"I'm doing all that I can," she reassured Priya, "I don't want you to worry about him, okay? I'll look after him, trust me. It will get better, I promise. Leave him to me, I'll sort him out but it's going to take time.. Alright?"  Priya nodded, tears trickling down her cheek.  
  
  
"Here," the woman handed Priya her card, "keep in touch okay? David could use more people like you in his life."  Priya thanked her and the woman closed the door as Priya turned away, heading back downstairs to find Rose. She clutched tightly at the card, her only way of connecting with David ever again and so she didn't want to lose it. Glancing down at the name on the card, Priya smiled and knew at once that David was indeed in good hands.  
  
  
"Corrine Schwab," she said softly, "don't you dare to ever let that beautiful man out of your sight."

 

 

  
  
****

=THE END=


End file.
